(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-hydroxyimidazole-5-methanamine derivatives, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation and to pharmaceutical compositions.
More specifically, the present invention relates to novel N,N,5-tri(lower alkyl)-1-hydroxyimidazole-5-methanamine derivatives which are further substituted at position 2 of the imidazole ring. The derivatives are antihypertensive agents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A number of imidazole-5-methanamines have been reported. For example, 2-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-(dimethylaminomethyl)imidazole is reported by M. Masui et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 21, 1387 (1973) and a rather large number of variously substituted N,N-di(lower alkyl)imidazole-5-methanamine derivatives are reported by G. J. Durant et al., British Pat. No. 1,341,375, published Dec. 19, 1973 to have histamine like properties or to antagonize the action of histamine.
An article by P. Franchetti et al., Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 27, 46 (1972) discloses N,N-di(lower alkyl)-1-hydroxyimidazole-5-methamine-3-oxide derivatives useful for the reactivation of phosphorylated acetylcholinesterase.